


Persona Lewd Quickies

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Just a dumping ground of quickies.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Iwai Munehisa/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuji gives Iwai an under the counter blowjob while helping someone at the gun shop

\--------

When Ren asked Ryuji to haggle with Iwai for some discounts while he does some other errands, there was no way in hell that either of the two would know that it would lead to Ryuji, knees scruffed on the dirty floor, sucking on Iwai’s cock.

The blond struggled immensely, trying not to rise and bump his head against the desk. The hard length bobbed in front of him, leaking salty juices from its tip. It was scarier than any other shadow that Ryuji had faced, and he had to face it all alone.

Well, not completely alone. While tasked with pleasuring the hard cock twitching in front of him, he’s forced to endure the sounds of customers entering and exiting. The tingling of the bell repeatedly sends spikes of fear throughout his body and it only furthered his desire to get Iwai’s rocks off before anyone catches him.

“Shit, why is it so huge?” Ryuji grumbled, his hands stroking the length in a sickening quick pace, the wet slaps of his hands against the hard flesh a constant reminder that fuck, he’s jacking off a dude. A stranger. A scary stranger, he thought as he caught the sight of Iwai leering down at him with a cocky smile.

“Don’t be mouthy, unless you want to get caught?” Iwai asked in a sharp tone, biting his lower lip as he soaked in the pleasure of Ryuji’s clumsy handjob. The kid wasn’t the best with his hands, but that handsome little face, blushing bright red as he stroked the ex-yakuza… Iwai felt a bit too cruel for taking advantage of the punk, but him coming in and trying to get him to lower his prices with his puffed-up chest attitude. He couldn’t help but take him down a peg.

And it wasn't like it was difficult.

“Don’t just use your hands- Put that mouth to good use,” Iwai muttered, taking hold of his member and jabbing the tip against Ryuji’s lips. The blond yelped, which gave Iwai the perfect opportunity to push his crown in, muffling any sounds of protests from Ryuji’s lips. 

Ryuji cringed. Shit shit shit, he’s really sucking on some old dude’s cock. He wanted to push back, to get out and run. But the deep-throated groan of pleasure and ecstasy from Iwai pulled a flutter of excitement to rise from Ryuji’s belly. Did it really feel that good? He never had someone suck on his dick before, so he didn’t know from experience. Like instinct, he sucked harder, eyes flinching as the taste of pre-cum flooded his tongue and Iwai let out another moan of satisfaction.

He had no idea why he was letting this continue but Ryuji allowed more of the length down his mouth, stretching out his jaw and filling out his mouth until he was slurping and drooling from the corners of his mouth. Iwai seemed satisfied, smiling blissfully as the blond settled deeper between his thighs, giving an admittedly clumsy and slow blowjob, but taking the first from another was always a thrilling experience in itself.

The bell jiggled again, and Ryuji nearly choked. Struggling not to bite down, Ryuji pulled away slowly, eyes shut as the cock stretched his mouth out until it popped out all covered in his sticky saliva. His hand reached out and he continued his task, stroking Iwai’s twitchy length, frowning as his hand met contact with the sloppy but still hard meat, so hot in his grasp. God, if anyone were to see him now, he’ll never hear the end of it.

“Hey, Iwai.”

Uh… that voice.

“Sup, kid. What are you here for?” 

“Er, have you seen a friend? Blond hair, and kinda loud?”

Oh shit, that’s Ren. What the eff was he doing here?

Iwai laughed, maybe a bit too loudly. “Nope, haven’t anyone like that around. Got a message?”

“Yeah, just tell him that I forgot that I already asked Yusuke to check on your bags. My mistake. And uh, I’ll treat him to ramen for wasting his time.”

“Sure, kid. Anything else?”

“Nope. See you.”

The bell jiggled, signaling that the Ren had left and Ryuji was left choking against Iwai’s hard dick pierced down his throat. He groaned, his face contorted into an expression of frustration as Iwai started shaking his hips, forcing his meaty cock to glide up and down his throat. Every push from his hips forced a weak grunt from the blond and Ryuji could do nothing but let it happen, having come too far to stop.

And embarrassingly enough, he was starting to enjoy it.

One more hard push and groan and Iwai erupted, spilling his seed all over Ryuji’s throat and mouth. He drew his cock slowly out, cumming all the while until he painted a nice picture of white across Ryuji’s pink dewy lips.   
Ryuji gazed up at him, still confused at the whole situation. The salty seed all over his mouth was not helping his mind connect the dots.

“Heh, that was great. Good work, kid.” Iwai said, letting out a sigh of satisfaction and giving Ryuji an oddly affectionate scratch on the head. Ryuji reacted with a flustered blush. He shut his eyes and paused. His only thought was-

“Why didn’t Ren just call him?!”


	2. Ren/Akechi

Ren couldn’t take it anymore. Akechi had been teasing him all day. Bending over in those overly dark tight slacks of his. Showing off that sickeningly plump behind as they played billiards together. It burns in his mind how Akechi would slowly lean towards the table, wiggling his hips right in front of Ren’s face. And nothing was worse than he turned around after landing another perfect shot, showing that little smug smirk of his.

His mouth would turn into an almost cat-like smile as he stared at Ren, whose face would be burning red. After that one time where Ren absentmindedly mentioned that he has a thing for butts, Akechi had been pulling on that little loose string for days. 

“No matter how many times we played, you can’t seem to ever beat me, can’t you?” Akechi asked with a light laugh. Ren wanted to curse at him but held his breath. It was his own fault for getting distracted. And he couldn’t blame Akechi for using unorthodox techniques to get free wins at fucking billiards, considering the stupid shit that he had done to skate past some questionable actions.

“But it was fun playing with you. I don’t think there’s anyone else that could even keep up with me.” Akechi said, his hand stroking the cue stick absentmindedly. His thumb rubbed the tip, round and round and round and round…

Ren rested his face in his palms.

“I’ve got some more time. As a reward for accompanying today, you’ll get the last pick for what we do today.” Akechi leaned down and smiled, and Ren couldn’t help but look up with a grumpy frown. 

“Anything?” Ren asked.

\-----

Ren brought his teeth down at the tight line of cloth covering Akechi’s rear, who settled his face peacefully down onto Ren’s bed. Off in a place of his own, Ren peppered wet kisses against Akechi’s ass, his hands squeezing and caressing the meaty cheeks with reverence. 

“You’re really taking your time there,” Akechi teased, letting out a soft groan as Ren shoved his face between his cheeks, his glasses mashing into the rear recklessly. The sensation of wet tongue pressed against the thin barrier of fabric protecting his skin had the detective hissing, backing his rear greedily.

Ren couldn’t keep it up any longer. Fixing up his bangs, Ren unbuckled Akechi’s belt, his hand ghosting against the stiff erection trapped in those tight pants. Even with all of Akechi’s smug confidence, he couldn’t hide the fact that he was enjoying it too. 

With his jaw painfully clenched in excitement, Ren tugged down Akechi’s pants and boxer briefs, letting out a huge sigh of relief when Akechi’s plump cheeks finally plopped out into sight. So pale and soft, it was awe-inspiring how beautiful it is. Akechi was oblivious to the fact that there were many accounts dedicated to that cute ass of his. And it was available for Ren to worship. 

All the passive barbs and jabs were worth it just to have his hands on the rear from the Gods. He gripped it hard, but quickly loosen his hold. There was no way that Ren would risk even blemishing that rear that plagued his dreams ever since he met the Detective Prince. Peppering soft kisses on each cheek, he then gently rested his head on the plump snowy slopes. So soft, he could seriously flat out fall asleep resting on this ass, but a light cough pulled him back down to Earth.

“You’re not finished yet, aren’t you?” Akechi asked, a slightly disappointed tone in his voice. Ren shook his head, getting on his knees and removing his jeans. With his cock out, Ren jerked himself to get rid of excess excitement, aimed, and fired.

Akechi let out a beautiful groan, his knees quaking in shock at the harsh penetration. Ren went in with vigor, slamming into Akechis’ beautiful ass with ease. He watched it shake and bounced through clenched eyes. It was starting to get slicker, shinier underneath the terrible attic light as he slammed deeper and harder into the detective’s ass. Akechi’s voice echoed throughout the room, shamelessly groaning with satisfaction as Ren plundered into his rear with no forgiveness. It was payback for the entire day of cruel teasing.

It didn’t take long for Ren to reach his peak. After spending all day blue balled, it was expected. He huffed and swallowed one more deep gulp of air before he came, erratically bucking his hips until Akechi was moaning desperately underneath his form. When Ren was finally done, he didn’t want to get his cock out of Akechi’s rear, now looking the most beautiful that it was ever was, patted with the sweat of satisfaction and clenching tight around Ren’s stiff cock.

But it had to end at some point, so Ren pulled out, laying wet kisses on Akechi’s neck until he was fully separated. Dropping onto the bed with a groan, he hooked his arms around Akechi, who laughed softly. “Don’t tell me that you think you’re done?”

Akechi quickly shifted around, pulling himself up until his rear was angled right above Ren’s surprised face. His hole, so pink, plump and close lingered just centimeters above Ren’s lips. “Clean up your mess, and then you’ll walk me to the train station,” Akechi ordered.

Akira smirked and laid his hands on Akechi’s hips. “All right, my prince.”


End file.
